makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Project 7: The Shadow Risk
Project 7 Zone (pronounced "7 Cross Zone") is a crossover tactical role-playing game for the Nintendo 3DS co-developed and published by Team Future Speed, and features characters from Many Series. Gameplay Stages in Project 7 Zone take place in grid-based locations from the game's many crossover titles. Each friendly unit is made up of two characters(thus referred to as a Pair Unit), though a third character (or "Assist Unit") can be added for once-per-battle assistance. Unlike Namco × Capcom, units can move freely within their range on the field map, with no penalty for accessing treasure chests or destructible objects prior to attacking. The battle system is called the Cross Active Battle System, wherein pressing the A button in combination with the Circle Pad performs up to five basic attack combos. Additional gameplay elements include Support Attack, which allows the player to call in a nearby ally for assistance, and Cross Hit, which freezes the target in place during simultaneous attacks from multiple units. Also, the player can trigger Critical Hits by connecting their next attack just before the target hits the ground after the first. As the player's units deal damage, the player's Cross Power (XP) gauge fills up and can be used for special attacks and defensive moves on the map. Damage done via Cross Hits can fill this gauge up to 150%. Project 7 Zone has a a total of 15 save game slots included in the game, which can be used for recording a save game file during intermissions with a quick save file and a soft reset command. Character Pair Units *Bruce Stader/BlazeStar & Kenchia (Original) *Yu Narukami(Persona 4) & Stan Smith(American Dad) *Meta Knight(Kirby) & Princess Luna(My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Batsu Ichimonji(Rival School) & Hayoto Kanzaki(Star Gladiator) *Mordicai & Rigby(Regular Show) *Mike Chitlon(MotorCity) & Aerrow(Strom Hawk) *Leopold Slikk(Angry German Kid) & Fegelein(Downfall) *Takashi Komuro & Rei Miyamoto(Highschool of the Dead) *Isaac Clanke(Dead Space) & Adam Jenson(Deus Ex) *Stewie Griffin & Brian Griffin(Family Guy) *Squall Leonhart(Final Fantasy) & Gambit(X-Men) *Galen Marck(Star Wars) & Cole MacGrath(InFAMOUS) *Jack Frost(Rise of the Guardians) & Saki Ayauma(Sin and Punishment) *Strider Hinyu & Snake Eyes(G.I.Joe) *Travis Touchdown(No More Heroes) & Juliet Starling(Lollipop Chainsaw) *Megaman Zero & Megaman Volnett(Megaman Legend) *Cyborg & Raven(Teen Titan) *Bloom(Winx Clubs) & Momohime(Muramasa: The Demon Blade) *Lloyd Irving(Tales of Symphonia) & Death the Kid(Soul Eater) *Jack Cayman(Madworld) & Bayonetta *Agent J(Phinas and Ferbs) & Hury Freeman(Boondocks) *Robotboy & Mei-Leng(Arcana Heart) *Alice(Alice: Nightmare Return) & X-23(New Mutant) *Mai Tsurugino(Kendo Rage) & Wonder Momo *Shining Armor & Princess Cadance(My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Future Truck & Future Gohan(DragonBall Z) *Panty & Stocking(Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) *Iron Fist & Nova(Marvel Comic) *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight & Wing Knight *Doctor Strange & Kat(Gravity Rush) *The Kusagari(Red Steel 2) & Rushuna Tendo(Grenadier) *Yun and Yang(Street Fighter) *Ranga*(BlazBlue) and Scott Pilgrim(Scott Pilgrim vs The World) *Filia and Painwheel*(Skullgirls) *William Dunbar(Code Lyoko) & Inuyasha *Chrom & Marth(Fire Emblems) *Frank West & Chuck Greece(Dead Rising) *Spike & Jimmy(Ape Escape) *Silver the Hedgehog & Blaze the Cat(Sonic 2006) *Kevin Striker(Street Fighter 2010, The Final Fight) & Chef Cookie(Panic Restaurant) * - Initially a Rival Unit. Assist Pair *Teddie(Persona 4) *Kain Highwind(Final Fastary)* *Benson(Regular Show) *Suiseisuki(Rozen Maiden) *Ryu Suzaku(F-Zero) *Jake Randolf(Angry German Kid) *Booker Dewott(Bioshock) *Wreck-it Ralph *Prinny(Disgaea) *Sky(Winx Club) *Phantom R(Phantom Thief and The Emperor's Treasure) *Kohta Hirano(Highschool of the Dead) *Zhao Yun (Dynasty Warriors *Brock Samson(Veteran Brother) *Kyosuke Kagami(Rival School) *Serious Sam *Aya Drevis(Mad Father) *Kasumi Render(Dead or Alive) *Johnny Bravo *Yagyu Yukinojyo(Muramasa: The Demon Blade)* *Doomguy *Henry Cooldown(No More Heroes) *Garterbelt(Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) *Nobunaga/Hydreigon(Pokémon Conquest)* *Rasputin "Raz" Aquato(Psyhonuts) *Riley Freeman(Boondocks) *Z.W.E.I.(Soulcaulibur) *Kisuke(Muramasa: The Demon Blade) *Alec Mason(Red Fraction) *Niko(Grand Thief Auto) *Dillon(Dillon's Rolling Western) *War Machine *Razorfane(Unholy Wars) *Jonah Hez(DC Comic) *Roy(Fire Emblem) *Leon Kennedy(Resident Evil) *Kenny(South Park) *Hawkeye(The Avenger)* * - Initially a Rival Unit. Rival Units *Ellis Lostness(Original) *Demitri Blade(Orginal) *Maxwell Sins(Orginal) *Tohru Adachi(Persona 4) *Colonel Radec(Killzone) *Captain Hook(Peter Pan) *Discord(My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Grima(Fire Emblem) *Stephen Quire(Freakout Kid) *Silver Samurai(X-Men) *Ultimecia(Final Fastary) *Scanty(Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Kneesocks(Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Dark Ace(Storm Hawk) *Pitch Black(Rise of the Guardian) *Kyo(Rival School) *Mephiles the Dark(Sonic 06) *Doctor Doom *Galatia Knight(Kirby *The Black Banon(Madworld) *Garry Bobby Fergerson Jr.(Regular Show) *Jeane(No More Heroes) *Icy(Winx Club) *Dormammu *Queen Chrysalis(My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Axl The Red(Megaman X) *Darth Vapor(Star Wars) *Deathstroke(Teen Titan) *Gideon Grave(Scott Pilgrim vs The World) *Stinkmeaner(Boondocks) *??? *Andriod #17(DragonBall Z) *Andriod #18(DragonBall Z) *??? *King Somda(My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *New MedenTraore(Original/Final Boss) Category:Crossover games Category:RPG game Category:Project X Zone Fanmade